A Dummy's Guide to Pissing Off a Ninja
by Ninjas In Pink
Summary: There are some skills you are just not born with, and have to learn manually by reading or watching. Of course, there's always the Dummy's Guide to help us skip the lessons and get on with the action! Lesson 5: Ninjas hate being interrupted.
1. Lesson 1: Nicknames

**A Dummy's Guide to Pissing Off a Ninja**

Written By: Fai D. Flowright

**(Notes and disclaimer at the bottom)**

* * *

**Lesson 1: Use everything possible as an ending to their name. Creativity is strongly encouraged.**

* * *

"..Fai?" The ninja of my plots sat at the kitchen table, drinking something that smelled incredibly strong, as I turned the corner, entering the room. 

"Yes, Kuro-chu?" I barely glanced at him as I walked past, over to the cooler fridgey thing.

Now, where did I put those gummy bears?

"You are the biggest pain in the ass that I've ever met." He said, slightly slurring.

I open the door, and lean into the fridgemarator, I can't remember what it's called, and turn slightly. "Kuro-silly, you're the seme, remember? If anything, you're a pain in MY ass." I wiggle my bottom, smiling, and then return to fetching my candies. They've gotta be in here somewhere.

It took me a minute to realize it, but I turned back around, sharply. "…Kuro-ki, are you drinking? It's barely even time for dinner!"

"I only need a sip." He lifted his hand up; trying to show the little amount he meant to drink, while I was back in the cold machine, looking for my collection of sweets.

A-Ha! Found them! I grabbed the bag and swung around, closing the door behind me.

I started to walk away, eyeing the bottle before I made it even a step. It's half gone.

"Kuro-mu, you didn't add anything to it, did you? Yuuko-san said that without any additions to it, this world's sake is very strong, and can make anybody easily drunk. That's why they add fruits. It ends up neutralizing some of the alcohol." I opened the baggie of yummies and pulled out the first one.

I wonder if candies would work in a drink, instead of fruits.

He took another of his 'sip's, which I'm guessing is about the size of three of any normal person's, and stared at me.

"Kuro-pain, don't drink it all! I want some too!" I walked over next to him, pulling out a stool from under the counter and sitting. I poured myself a glass, and dropped a handful of my gummy goodnesses into it.

"Ya know, I do love ya, but yu'v got'sta stop wit' the nick-names." He seems to have drank too much, because he's starting to not even pronounce his words right. I glanced at him, and I think he tried to glare at me, but it just looked pretty funny.

I laughed, unable to control myself against the dark haired man's silly face, and what he was saying because of how far away from sobriety he is. Wiping a tear away from my eye, I smiled "Alright, Kuro-queer."

"Dammit, that's the wurst ov them all!" He reached for his sword, which I have no idea why he has it while he's drinking, never mind in his own home, and attempted to dart for me.

He only succeeded in tripping over his own stool and falling, as I moved out of the way.

That day, I made up a nickname that I would use just to get on his nerves.

A nickname that would piss him off automatically.

Kuro-gay.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is Aleesha writing the first chapter. Alex and I are going to put the disclaimers and stuff down here, because that way its easier, and it doesn't get in the way of the story. How'd you guys like the first chapter of alex's and my first story? Like it? Love it? Leave a review and tell us! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. Neither does Alex. So.. don't send the lawsuits after us. Please?**


	2. Lesson 2: Anger Managment

* * *

**Lesson 2: Ninjas get mad over almost everything not including violence. Use that to your advantage.**

* * *

Never before in his life had Kurogane ever so desperately needed an escape plan before. Usually, he could tear down anything, or anyone, who got in his path. But, the one sitting before him now and whom he worked for were beyond his power… 

He could cut down the man with the ugly green tie, in front of him, right now if he had a sword, but he didn't. So, if he chose the course of action that involved killing him, then having to face his employer, he would have to strangle him. Though, that idea seemed like it would be far more satisfying than any method involving a weapon anyway.

However, he had been told what would happen if he did that. And it was a horrifying punishment, which would be nearly impossible to endure. Something, which only the blonde man with the keys to the bedroom, who had hired the irritatingly monotone person standing before him now, could ever think of.

The threat echoed in his mind…

"_Now remember Kuro-mad, be good for the councillor-san, or no sex for two weeks" _

Two weeks... _tw__o weeks!_ The guaranteed that he wouldn't survive that was the only reason he sat here now, on an oddly soft… _pink_ chair as the 'Councillor' rambled on about how to take deep cleansing breaths whenever he felt angry.

Kurogane knew that it was probably called 'anger management' because it was taking every muscle in his body to 'manage' not to get 'angry' and strangle the monotone bastard with his tie.

"So why do you think you get angry with Fai?" asked the councillor, for what must have been the thousandth time that session (Kurogane had yet to give him a 'satisfying' answer).

He gritted his teeth and told the persistent, boring bastard exactly what he had told him the other thousand times "Because he's annoying, manipulative, obviously on numerous kinds of drugs that he doesn't tell me about, and likes to force me into things I hate, by threatening to make me sleep on the couch for two weeks!"

The small nod, which the councillor used to show when he said this before, had long since worn off, and now he simply blinked at Kurogane.

"How do you feel about that?"

"…" Kurogane didn't answer. Perhaps if he didn't talk at all, the bastard would shut up and leave him alone.

The councillor didn't seem to mind his lack of co-operation though; he simply looked at the clipboard in his hand and said, "From what I've seen so far, you seemed to have a severe need to be angry all the time. Do you perhaps know what the cause for that is?"

"…"

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning. Tell me about you're childhood."

The ninja twitched. His _childhood_? What the hell did his childhood have to do with anything?

"Well?"

"Perhaps we could just end this now, and I could get the hell out of here?" suggested Kurogane, unable to keep a tone of hopefulness out of his voice.

"I think not Mr. Kurogane, we still have 45 minutes on the clock, and I have every intention on making some progress today" his voice was as dull as ever.

He felt himself begin to shake. "Yes, and I have every intention on strangling you with your tie -which, by the way, is hideous beyond all comprehension. I mean, seriously, it looks like you puked on it!"

"And, why do you want to strangle me with my tie?" asked the councillor, ignoring the comment on how ugly his sense of fashion was.

"Because, you're keeping me here against my will!"

"How do you feel about that?"

No amount of forced celibacy was worth this! Kurogane stood abruptly from the soft, _pink_ chair, and seized the councillor by the front of his suit, before quickly deciding that it would be easier to throw him out of the window, rather than have to _touch_ that sin against humanity, that was supposedly a tie.

"It makes me feel PISSED OFF!" he screamed in the man's face.

Suddenly, the door to the office clicked open. There stood Fai, and, for some strange reason, Yuuko the dimensional witch.

Fai seemed to be handing Yuuko a giant pile of magazines and books, which was decently big to just be from these last couple of worlds, while Yuuko simply grinned at him and said, "I knew it! I knew it!"

Kurogane instantly dropped the councillor in a heap on the floor, and walked over toward the witch and the mage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, looking at Yuuko

She grinned at him, from over the large stack of magazines. "I just came to receive my winnings!" she said

"Winnings?"

"Fai bet half his porn collection and you that you wouldn't last 30 minutes, I bet all of mine, a bottle of sake, and Fai's tattoo that you wouldn't last 15!"

Suddenly a very defeated looking Mokona popped up from out of Fai's shirt, "And Mokona had bet that Kuro-puppy wouldn't last two sessions."

Kurogane frowned; he wasn't sure which was more un-believable. The fact that they had been betting on him and waiting outside the door for him to crack, or the fact that Mokona was the one who had made the most optimistic bet… in fact, compared to the other two, Mokona had almost not been betting against him.

Then something struck him…

"Wait! You said that Fai bid half his porn collection and ME?"

"Yup. You're going to be working for me for the next two weeks, and that'll be how you will put your two weeks of celibacy to good use."

He glared over at Fai, who was grinning guiltily at Kurogane, and looking over sadly at the porn in Yuuko's hands.

Obviously, anger management hadn't done much for Kurogane, because someone was surely going to die when he got back. Even if he had to do it with the awful green tie.

> > > > > 

A/N; Hi ((Waves)) I'm Alex and I feed off of reviews, I hope you liked this, if you did PLEASE REVIEW and feed me

Disclaimer; I'm only saying this once… I. Don't. Own. Anything.


	3. Lesson 3: Dirty Jokes

**Lesson 3: Ninja's and Dirty Jokes Don't Mix.**

(Relationships between everybody might vary between lessons)

* * *

Poor Sakura was stuck trying to arrange things in the fridgemarateratron, which I still can't figure out what it's called, while Kuro-pon and Syaoran went out training, and I did laundry. I had already finished, and was just waiting for the man most fun to annoy to come back, and thinking of devious plans to put into action once everybody was back inside our borrowed home.

I had suddenly thought of a couple very good sayings and jokes that could push my favorite ninja over the edge and quickly scribbled them down in the recent notebook I had started, which just so happens to now be the book you are currently reading, and stood up from my bed to go put it away, and then go see how Sakura was doing.

As I walked out of the bedroom, I saw the door to the house being opened, revealing a very exhausted Syaoran, who simply walked in, smiled at the princess, told her he was fine and not hurt, and then headed off to his room, and a very bored Kuro-chu, who looks like he barely worked up a sweat.

Sakura, who doesn't seem to have noticed me yet and is still determined to make everything fit, backed away from the machine. She sighed, looking down at a bottle of sake she was holding. "It's too big! It won't fit!"

I decided to see if one of my jokes would work at that moment, and I stepped forward, out of the hallway. "That's what he said." I walked by Sakura, and as soon as I was past her, far enough for her not to see me, I pointed at the ninja casually.

He growled, obviously knowing what I meant, and the princess turned around. "That's what who said?"

The black haired man glared at me. "You better not answer her." He walked past me and into his room.

"Fai-san, did you see someone today without me?" She walked over to me and stared wide eyed.

I smiled mischievously. "Never mind, Sakura-chan. It's just a joke between me and Kuro-kun."

"Yea, a PERVERTED joke!" a yell was heard through the house from my favorite anger management failure's room.

Sakura started blushing like mad, still not quite getting the joke, but feeling embarrassed, anyway, just because she asked about it. She quickly turned quickly back around and headed back over to the fridge, trying to get completely focused with her task without thinking about things she shouldn't.

I, who quickly got bored of watching Sakura fumble over everything as her mind wandered to the naughty thoughts of what the joke could have meant, wandered in front of the ninja's bedroom.

"Kuro-koo, can I come in?" I asked, certainly with a smile that could put the Cheshire Cat's to shame.

"No."

"Please, Kuro-pie?" I leaned against the door. "Pretty please?"

"Screw you."

I started snickering. "But Kuro-pii, I thought you were mad at me! Make up your mind, Kuro-don!"

"DAMNIT, STOP IT WITH YOUR FUCKING JOKES AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from bursting out laughing. "That's not what you said last –"

"Fuck. You."

Finally, my legs collapsed, and I fell down giggling. "K-kuro-tan!" I stuttered, trying to catch my breath. This was just too much fun. "T-that's not p-possible when I'm locked out of your room."

He sighed, and I knew he would be pissed at me for days after just for this.

He really doesn't appreciate all the hard work I put into making these jokes.

Ironically, the next world we visited used 'your mom' and 'that's what she said' as a common everyday joke.

Of course, that's a list of obituaries for another day.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: It's Aleesha again! Yay! I hope you guys like this!

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. A Second Opinion by Sakura

**A Dummy's Guide to Pissing off a Ninja: A Second Opinion.**

Written by Sakura-chan, Translated by Moko-chan

* * *

Um... Fai-san asked me to write down what I thought annoyed Kurogane-san. I think that Kurogane-san hates this book, really. When Fai-san showed him this notebook that he's been keeping for the past couple of worlds, filled with a bunch of ideas that could easily make Kurogane-san mad, he got so angry that he tried to grab the book from Fai-san and rip it apart. 

I think Kurogane-san also gets really mad whenever Moko-chan joins in to help Fai-san write this book, or to help annoy him. I kind of feel bad sometimes, but I don't know what I could do to help Kurogane-san out.

I still don't know why Fai-san gave it to me. Doesn't he know Kurogane-san more than I do? Even Moko-chan would be able to help more than I can…

How is Fai-san going to be able to read this, anyway? I can't write in his language, and I don't think that he can read Clow's language, so how will he add this on to his book? Maybe Moko-chan has a secret technique that will help?

Oh! I just thought of something that would annoy Kurogane-san! Those loud thumps that can be heard throughout the house at night! When I try to sleep, sometimes, I hear this weird thumping noise that sounds like its coming from one of the bedrooms. It almost sounds like someone's bed is hitting against the wall. I want to go see what it is, but whenever I try to, Syaoran-kun always tells me that I shouldn't worry about it, and that it's not that big of a problem. I wonder why he always blushes when he says that. Did I do something wrong or foolish?

Why do those noises happen to be in every world we go to, too? Maybe my luck changed for the worse? It usually sounds like it's coming from Kurogane-san's and Fai-san's bedroom, so maybe they're the ones with bad luck. Sometimes, I hear moaning too. Maybe it's a spirit trying to communicate with us or something. I'll have to go figure it out one day.

I would be surprised if Kurogane-san wasn't annoyed by that noise, or the moaning. He doesn't seem like the type that would really enjoy having a spirit haunt him, no matter who the spirit is, or what it wants.

Um… I think Kurogane-san hates monsters, but I don't know if that would help at all. I mean, I really hope Fai-san doesn't get a monster just to annoy Kurogane-san. It might hurt him, and I don't think I would be able to get any sleep if there were two banging, moaning spirits wandering around us all the time.

Oh! I think Kurogane-san would be annoyed if you insulted his home country or Tomoyo-hime. She seems really important to him, but I can't figure out why. Maybe one day he'll tell me.

Sorry I can't write more, but I have to go start dinner. Fai-san always makes us food, so I want to start repaying him back. I wonder what I can make for them. I'll go ask Moko-chan.

Bye!

* * *

**Author's Notes**: It's Aleesha! I'm really sorry we haven't updated in a while! Its just that when I did the other chapter that was SUPPOSED to go up, it ended up being a little M rated.. So, instead, I'm just going to use this as a "we know we're lazy, but at least we wrote something". Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go.. re-write the M rated chapter so its T. 

REVIEWS ARE AWESOME, CRITICISM IS WELCOMED. AS LONG AS YOU CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON, I'M A HAPPY CAMPER.


	5. Lesson 4: Nothing

**Lesson 4: Nothing, Your presence alone will annoy them**

* * *

It's one of those rare quiet days in our small dwelling, brought about by a long tiring search for a feather, then failure of retrieving it. Only the combination of exhaustion and disappointment could ever bring about such peace… 

And I hate it.

With Syaoran all but passed out on the couch and Sakura snoozing in an armchair with Mokona, it just leaves me and the object of my amusement (Kuro-puu) all alone, making it eerily quiet.

I walk over, towards my dearest ninja, and lean over his shoulder, pretending to be interested in the manga he's currently reading, though I'm really just giving myself a reason to hover over him in my annoying fashion.

He looks up, scowling "What the hell do you want?"

I just smile.

"Hmph." He returns to his manga and I hover closer, lightly breathing on him.

"Go away…" he says, without looking up from his manga this time.

"…" I inch closer, now actually breathing down his neck, still grinning.

The minutes pass. He tries to ignore me, not speaking at all, in obvious hopes that I'll grow bored and leave. He really isn't any fun sometimes.

Well, I am bored, but won't leave. In my opinion, this is like a test of skill for me; if I can make him snap without even doing anything, then I know that I'm the best in the world at pissing off ninjas. If I can't… then, I guess I'll have to put in extra hours of 'training'.

I lean in just_ slightly _closer, coming as close as I can get without touching him.

3, 2, 1…

He spins around, glaring at me (if looks could kill, I'd have been dead in a second) "Fuck off!!"

Snap!

I still remain were I am, trying not to collapse, laughing at his outburst. He scowls at me one last time and storms off, each footstep vibrating the house.

Finally, with the ninja whom I love to piss off out of sight, I allow myself to move so that I may do my little happy dance in celebration of my victory.

After all, I've just awarded myself full points on this test.

* * *

A/N; Just another reminder, relationships may vary between chapters. 


	6. Lesson 5: Interruption

**Lesson 5: Ninjas hate being interrupted.**

* * *

"..are you sure we'll be able to cook that, Fai-san?" The innocent girl asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I bet you two will be able to easily make that, and it'll give you guys some good bonding time." I smiled, and both teens in front of me blushed.

The brown haired boy was the next to speak. "He's right, Sakura-hime, we'll be able to do it. We should get started now if we want to finish by supper, though." He walked away, towards the kitchen. Sakura glanced at me, her face full of worry, before she turned around and scurried off after him.

I smiled, thinking about them being together, and how my whole plan is starting to work, before I remembered something. "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, you forgot to take the recipe book from me!" I yelled, perhaps a little too loud.

I heard an 'eep!' before the princess ran back and grabbed the book. "Thank you, Fai-san!" She said, smiling before she ran back into the kitchen.

I walked into the bedroom, where my favorite ninja awaited. "Are they busy?"

I nodded. "They'll be trying to cook that for the whole day, if I know those two." Internally giggling, I walked over to Kurogane, straddling him in his lap.

He smirked, and quickly kissed me. I bet he could feel my grin growing.

Suddenly, in the midst of our couple-minute long kiss, we heard footsteps run down the hallway, and the opening of the door.

"Fai-san! How do I… I'm sorry, Fai-san, Kurogane-sensei! I'm sorry! Please do forgive me!" The boy shut his eyes and blushed.

If it was possible, I would have smiled even more, at the boy's reaction. "Its okay, Syaoran-kun. What did you need help with?"

"…the stove-thing. It's different from the other worlds. How do we turn this kind on?" he said, still madly blushing with his eyes closed.

I got off of Kurogane, who seemed a little mad about the whole interruption, as I assumed he would, and walked out the door to go help the teens.

"I'm sorry, Fai-san!" He said, almost too fast for me to understand.

"It's alright, Syaoran-kun." I said, and I patted him on the head, smiling so he'd believe me.

He nodded, and as we went into the kitchen, I reached over the stove. "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, make sure you see this." I said, and pointed to one of the knobs on the stove. "Turn this to whatever degrees you want the oven to be at."

"O-okay." They both said, simultaneously.

"I'm going back in the bedroom. You can always ask for help if you need it, just make sure to knock, alright?" I said, trying to convince them with my facial features that I won't get mad if they need my help.

They both nodded quickly, still partially blushing.

I leisurely walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"Lock it." Kurogane swiftly said as soon as the door completely closed with a 'click'.

"Kuro-tan, I can't lock it! I told them that if they needed help, they could just ask me, but they needed to knock instead of just coming in." I sighed. He's so impatient!

I walked back over to the ninja, and crawled back into his lap. "Kuro-chan, lets pick up where we left off."

He kissed me, a little bit stronger than earlier. Within moments he had me pinned down against the bed, with my shirt unbuttoned down the front, haphazardly across my shoulders and chest, and himself without a shirt completely. He kissed a little harder, and I couldn't help but moan into it, trying to give him a motive to keep going.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._ I could hear someone lighter than before running down the hall.

They swang the door open. "Eep!" The princess blushed furiously, the same as her savior had done earlier, and she turned around, talking to us over her shoulder instead of looking at us. "I'm really sorry I didn't knock Fai-san and Kurogane-san! But Syaoran-kun told me thatheneededtoknowwherethefireextinguisherthingis!" she gasped, still not facing us.

We were all quiet a minute as we tried to decipher what the poor girl was trying to say. "Can you please repeat that, Sakura-chan?" I asked, unable to figure out what she wanted.

More footsteps could be heard down the hall, and the princess turned toward it. "Sakura-hime, don't worry! I found the fire extinguisher! It was in the back of the closet!" Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her away, Sakura making another 'eep!'.

I squirmed my way out from under the swordsman's grip, and walked over to the door, before Syaoran reached his hand in, eyes shut, and closed the door. "I'm sorry again, Fai-san, Kurogane-sensei!" he said through the door.

I didn't bother to button up my shirt, but instead used my hands to hold it shut, and opened the door, afraid of what I'd find when I walked into the kitchen. "Be right back, Kuro-chu!"

He grunted, as I closed the door behind me, probably getting annoyed at being disturbed so much.

I entered the kitchen, glancing at the stove. Both teens were cleaning up the white foamy mess that currently covered the stove and counters. Sakura picked up a ton of the white foam, before falling forwards, knocking a bunch of the white cream onto the floor as her arms reached about for something to catch her balance with. She caught Syaoran, only succeeding in bringing him down as well, both falling into the white stuff, now covered in it from head to toe.

"My, my, what happened here?" I tried not to laugh, knowing that it might hurt the innocent teens' feelings if I had.

Sakura, being as innocent as she was, blushed at the contact between herself and Syaoran, before rolling away from him, getting into a sitting position, and looked at me. "I'm really sorry, Fai-san, but I started to preheat the stove like it said I should, but later I spilt some water on it, and I didn't want anything bad to happen, so I took a towel and started to clean it up, but the towel caught on fire, and I didn't know what to do, and –"

"Sakura-chan, you're starting to ramble again. Just take a deep breath. I'll help you two clean it up. Did you make sure to turn off the stove when the incident happened?"

A meek nod answered.

"Silly Sakura-chan, you were supposed to turn preheat the oven, not the stove." I eyed the boy, who was still lying face down in the mush, but my innuendo told me not to try to help him.

"I'm sorry, Fai-san! I thought I turned the right knob!" She bowed her head, really trying her hardest to make me forgive her for something I didn't hold against her in the first place.

"Can you clean up the mess with Syaoran-kun, or would you like me and Kuro-yum to help?"

She nodded again. "I think we can take care of it by ourselves." She said, still blushing at the mention of the boy's name, glancing away from him.

I hope Syaoran is okay…

"Alright, Sakura-chan." I waved bye at the princess and walked back into the bedroom, giggling as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"What's so freaking funny?" the black haired man that occupied the room asked.

I wiped a tear from my eye and shook my head. "Nothing, Kuro-don."

_Tap tap tap tap tap._ Here she comes again…

"FAI-SAN! SYAORAN-KUN'S NOT WAKING UP!" She cried from outside the door. "Really! I turned him over so he was facing upwards, shook him, cleanedhisfacewithcoldwater, shookhimagain, andnowIdon'tknowwhattodo!"

I giggled quietly, not loud enough for her to hear, and responded. "I'll be right out, Sakura-chan. Go make sure he's breathing." I waited until I heard her light footsteps running away from the door before turning to the ninja on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-kin, but I must go help Syaoran-kun." I opened the door again, walking out, and couldn't help but start giggling again when I heard another growl come from the other side of the door.

Entering the kitchen for about the third time since Sakura and Syaoran started cooking, I couldn't help but wonder how many more times I'd end up in this room today.

I glanced around the room, and found Sakura attempting to drag Syaoran by arms away from the white mess. She seemed to actually be moving him, if not very much.

But what could I expect from a Princess who sleeps more than she exercises?

She glanced up at me. "Ah! Fai-san!" She, surprised to see me, dropped Syaoran.

At the contact of his head and arms against the cold hard kitchen floor, Syaoran went into a coughing fit before he woke up.

"S-sakura-hime… w-why am I wet?" He glanced down, noticing he was covered in the white stuff still. "W-what happened?!"

I sighed. He must be having amnesia. "You and Sakura-chan were cooking, and things got…" I glanced at Sakura, and she looked away, slightly blushing from her mistake. "A little out of hand, so Sakura-chan splashed water on you to try and wake you up." I chose my words so he wouldn't think that it was Sakura's fault for causing the mess. It really wasn't.

It's not like she knew any better.

Realization splashed over Syaoran's face, and he suddenly remembered. "Oh! I'll clean this up, don't worry, Fai-san!"

Sakura's face brightened up. "Yea! Syaoran-kun and I will clean this up! You can return to…" Her words off, and she started to blush again.

"Alright, if you say so." I walked back into the bedroom, feeling accomplished for managing to not do anything that whole time in the kitchen.

"Fucking lock it." Kurogane crossed his arms as I walked in. I barely even noticed that he had put his shirt back on.

"I can't, Kuro-chan!"

"Then screw this." He stood up and walked out, just as a machine in the kitchen started to repetitively beep.

I walked into the kitchen, to see the teens staring scared at the machine making the noise.

"W-what's happening, Fai-san?" Sakura backed up, stumbled over the remains of the white stuff, and tripped.

"I think this machine is called a 'fire alarm' or something of the sort." I tapped my chin thoughtfully, while the ninja pulled out his sword.

"It's annoying." he said, bluntly, starting to aim for it.

I covered my ears "Yea, but I think you just wave air or something at it, and it shuts off. If we leave it running too long, or stab it, something bad might happen."

There was a loud noise outside, and then the sound of people yelling and our door busted open, revealing men in yellow outfits and helmets.

"Freeze! Where's the fire!?" the first man shouted.

We all just stared, until the dark haired ninja decided to say something.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?" he glared at the men.

"We got signal of a fire from the fire alarm, and so we're doing our JOB." Said the second man.

I pushed Kurogane out of the way for a moment. "Sorry for the inconvenience, sirs, but we have taken care of the fire."

They stared at me, in my unbuttoned shirt glory, then at the stove, which was still partially covered in the 'fire extinguisher's white stuff, then at the princess on the ground, who was now up to her waist in the white stuff as well as being still covered in it from earlier, at the kid who was covered in water from the shoulder up, and still had white stuff all in his hair and on his clothes, and then at the ninja, who was still holding a sword to the fire alarm. I'm not sure which part they were confused about, but they decided not to say anything.

"O-okay." they said, kind of scared. "We'll be on our way, then." They backed away slowly, before turning and breaking out into a full run away from the house.

I glanced at the room, noticing how everybody was still staring at the door.

"So!" I cheered, clapping my hands together. "Who wants to see what this fast food called 'pizza' is?"


End file.
